The Wicked Return To Oz
by Apache Rose Peacock
Summary: I know that there are already plenty of books revolving around Oz. But this is a sequel to the wonderful movie I love so much.
1. Default Chapter

As Dorothy awaked to smiling faces she told them all of her visit to Oz. They all reassured her that it was all just a dream. Dorothy did not continue to insist that it was all real, for there was nothing to prove her right. So she rested for a few days. Just within three day life on the farm was back to normal again. No talking scare crows, or cowardly lions, no tin man or a witch of any sort. Dorothy thought that maybe it had been quite a vivid dream. And everyone was too busy to care again and ignoring Dorothy, the way things were supposed to be.

"Auntie Em, I was wondering–" Dorothy started one day, but was quickly cut off by her aunt who sounded very irritated.

"Dorothy! Can't you see I'm very busy? Go make yourself useful." she responded as she walked away with a bundle of clothes which she hung up to dry.

Dorothy gave an exasperated sigh, and threw herself down onto the grass. Now that she was back she realized that she loved her family but longed to be back in Oz. She stared at the sky, where no clouds lingered. Toto came running towards her wagging his tail and barking.

"Oh, Toto! You are my only friend around here. How would you like to go back to Oz?" Dorothy called to her dog. Toto cocked his head and she continued "You'd like to visit some of our old friends, wouldn't you? Of course.." But Dorothy's voice faded off. She had no idea how to get back to Oz. Last time it had been a twister which had sent her whole house flying over the rainbow. She decided that was it, she must somehow travel again over the rainbow. "We have to walk Toto...Well, we can't make another twister." she added to herself more than to Toto.


	2. The Other Sister

Dorothy and Toto started walking off along a dirt road. Finding the end of a rainbow may seem like an obvious and very good idea, but it was much more difficult to accomplish. They walked for days and days. Many days there wasn't a rainbow to be seen in the sky. Still, it always seemed to be in the exact place in the sky. It could have been her imagination, but it also seemed to Dorothy that each time she saw the rainbow it looked a little closer. Finally Dorothy decided they had to stop to rest.

"Toto, look!" shouted Dorothy, "There's a house up ahead, we can stay there for a bit."

She ran along the rest of the dirt road with Toto at her heels until she arrived at the very front of the house. It was a cute little cottage with a white picket fence around it. There was an odd glow to it, but it was an inviting sort of glow, so they continued making their way to the door of the house. Nervously, Dorothy knocked on the big door.

The door creaked open and a woman with red, sparkling hair peered out. When she noticed Dorothy she smiled and opened the door wider. She was wearing a sparkly, silk, blue dress.

"I have been expecting you quite some time child! Come and sit down she said," allowing her and Toto to step inside. "It took you a bit longer than I was thinking it would, you had me worried. Your name is Dorothy isn't it?"

"How did you know who I was?" questioned Dorothy who had stopped moving completely when the woman had used her name. "I don't think I've ever met you before, although you do look a bit familiar. You aren't—No, you couldn't be.."

"Glinda?" the woman finished for Dorothy anyway. "No, no. That is my sister, I am Genevieve. But we keep in touch and she's told me all about you and how you saved so many people," she said with a kind smile. "You're trying to get back to Oz, right?"

"Well yes, I am, but—wait, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be living in Oz too? I didn't mean to be rude," she said pausing and thinking carefully, "I only meant that I've never seen anything peculiar or fantastic in Kansas and I was wondering how you came to be here." finished Dorothy looking a bit perplexed, trying to figure out the answer to her own question in her mind.

"Oh, well you see—I'm not too fond of Oz. All of the munchkins, well I know they can't help it.. But their voice are just so squeaky and I get headaches quite easily. Oh and anyway, I could never show you the way to Oz if I hadn't lived here, could I? So now let's stop asking silly questions and deal with the whole reason you're here. Your return to Oz should be quite simple. Firstly, your shoes—"

Dorothy looked down at her feet to see the ruby slippers glistening, once again in her possession. She gazed at them for a moment until a thought suddenly popped into her head. _If Glinda is the good witch of the North, and this is her sister, she must be the good witch of the South... But then where are her wings and wand and crown?_ Dorothy started to voice her thought, but when she glanced at Genevieve and noticed that she was suddenly wearing all these thing she had been thinking about just a moment. Dorothy felt positive they had not been there before, so she inquired "Where did all that come from?"

"Oh, Dorothy, I've been wearing this the whole time. You only couldn't see because you hadn't opened your eyes completely to all the splendors the magic in Oz can make happen, even miles away."

Dorothy somehow understood everything the Genevieve meant and nodded, but remained silent for a minute. She gazed out a window at beautiful bright colors until she became fully aware of what she was seeing. There was nothing outside the windows but bright colors, no shape of anything. Every color of the rainbow was filling the windows and shining into the room.

"Yes", Genevieve said as if reading Dorothy's mind. "We are at the end of the rainbow, that's where my house just happens to lie, and Oz is not too far away."


End file.
